Banter in the Abbey
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Script-style Downton Abbey feature. Includes all the characters- just a little fun, but hints of Matthew/Mary, Sybil/Branson, Anna/Bates and others.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hello! Just to say:_

_These are simply fun scripts featuring light hearted banter. They don't follow the Downton Abbey storyline entirely, but they feature all of the characters and hint at some of the themes of the series. _

_None of Downton Abbey etc belongs to me (unfortunately). Warning: The rating may change, depending on the content. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Part One- **Dancing Daisy**

ANNA: "Daisy?... What on earth are you doing?"

DAISY: "Tryin' to dance, silly! I don't suppose you could help?"

O'BRIAN: "Could she heck as like."

DAISY: "…What's wrong with it?"

O'BRIAN: "Nothing… if you're training to be a chicken."

HUGHES: "What is going on here?... Daisy, Mrs Patmore must need your help finishing up for the day, should she not?"

DAISY: "Yes, Mrs Hughes."

(SILENCE)

WILLIAM: "… I thought she suited the dance. Very pretty."

(SILENCE)

WILLIAM: "Ahem, right well… I'll just be off."

(SILENCE)

BRANSON: "The poor lad has it bad."

ANNA: "Ah well. Anything interesting in the papers today, Mr Branson?"

BRANSON: "Nothing out of the ordinary- Ah, back again, William?"

WILLIAM: "I, er, forgot something."

BRANSON: "Hmm. _Something_ being a little lady in the kitchen…"

WILLIAM: "Beg your pardon?"

BRANSON: "…Nothing."

(ANNA chuckles)

WILLIAM: "Anna, is there something the matter?"

ANNA: "Fine, I'm fine….Sore throat."

(SILENCE)

ANNA: "…Ahem."

DAISY: "Mrs Patmore doesn't need me after all! Oh William, d'you think you could help me? I'm learning a dance."

WILLIAM: "I- Of course."

(SILENCE)

DAISY: "Not like that you silly beggar. Here."

WILLIAM: "Ah."

BRANSON: (Snorts) "I take it dancing isn't your best suit, William."

THOMAS: "Is anything his best suit?"

BATES: "Ignore him, William. You're doing fine. Perhaps stand a little straighter."

ANNA: "We have an expert among us."

BATES: "I'm terrible. Two left feet."

(ANNA giggles)

DAISY: "William, you need to put your hand higher!"

WILLIAM: "You what?"

(BRANSON snorts)

BATES: "Here. Anna, if I may?"

ANNA: "Oh, well… yes."

(SILENCE)

DAISY: "Ah, that's lovely. You two suit each other, like."

(SILENCE)

BATES: "Yes, well… I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

ANNA: "Goodnight, Mr Bates."

ALL: "Night."

DAISY: (dreamily) "How romantic."

ANNA: "What do you mean?"

DAISY: "You know, with his leg. I meant it was romantic- that he could still dance."

ANNA: "Oh."

(SILENCE)

DAISY: "What did you think I meant?"

ANNA: "What? Nothing."

DAISY: "Are you blushing?"

ANNA: "Don't be so ridiculous, Daisy. I'm off to bed too. Goodnight."

(SILENCE)

DAISY: "Did I say something wrong?"

(BRANSON sighs)

* * *

_**A/N:** Reviews are greatly appreciated. The next part will feature the "Upstairs" characters. _

_Thank you! _


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two- **Smiles**

SYBIL: "Branson?"

BRANSON: "My Lady? Is something the matter?"

SYBIL: "Oh, well, no. No. Well. I don't suppose you have any new leaflets?"

BRANSON: "Have you already read the ones I gave you yesterday, my Lady?"

SYBIL: "Oh… yes. I mean no."

(SILENCE)

SYBIL: "I haven't quite finished with them yet."

BRANSON: "So would you like me to get you some more, my Lady? I don't understand."

SYBIL: "It doesn't matter, Branson."

(SILENCE)

BRANSON: "I honestly wouldn't mind getting you some more, my Lady."

(SILENCE)

SYBIL: "No, it's fine Branson."

(SILENCE)

SYBIL: "You do know you can call me Sybil, Branson. We are friends."

(SILENCE)

BRANSON: "If you wish it… Sybil."

(SILENCE)

SYBIL: (Giggles)

(SILENCE)

BRANSON: "You have a nice laugh."

(SILENCE)

BRANSON: "If you don't mind me saying so, my- I mean, Sybil."

SYBIL: "No, I was just rather surprised, that's all. But thank you, Branson."

(SILENCE)

SYBIL: "I always thought you had a lovely smile."

BRANSON: "Really, my Lady?"

SYBIL: "Sybil, please. And yes. You should smile… more."

BRANSON: "I do a lot with-

(SILENCE)

SYBIL: "With?"

BRANSON: "Hm?"

SYBIL: "You said you smiled a lot with someone."

BRANSON: "Ah. Yes."

(SILENCE)

SYBIL: "Really, Branson, will you finish your sentence or not?"

BRANSON: "We've arrived, my Lady."

SYBIL: "Branson-

BRANSON: "-Sorry. I meant Sybil."

(SILENCE)

SYBIL: "Thank you, Branson."

BRANSON: "Your welcome, my Lady."

CARSON: "Ah, Lady Sybil. Allow me."

SYBIL: "Thank you, Carson, but there is no need."

CARSON: "Very well, my Lady."

(SILENCE)

CARSON: "Branson, shouldn't you be taking the car?"

BRANSON: "Oh. Yes. Yes, sorry. Excuse me, my Lady."

(SILENCE)

CARSON: "Excuse me, my Lady, but is something amusing?"

SYBIL: "No, Carson. Excuse me."

(SILENCE)

TOM: (mutters to WILLIAM) "Reckon there's something fishy there."

CARSON: "I beg your pardon, Thomas?"

TOM: "Nothing, Mr Carson."


End file.
